Xena, Harry, and the Sorcerer's Stone
by XxMuffinSlayerxX
Summary: We all know the story of how the trio saved the Sorcerer's Stone. But what would happen if a young werewolf named Xena Sharma was entered into the equation? Prepare for a thrilling adventure with a wise-cracking werewolf and our favorite Golden Trio!
1. The Sorting

(: !CHAPPY NUMERO UNO! :)

The Sorting

**A/N: I am very, very, truly sorry if this horrible. This is my first story, so don't be too harsh or flame! I know I've got my weak spots, but practice makes perfect, right? So basically, this story is about a blood traitor werewolf by the name of Xena Sharma and she is abused by her Uncle, Sanjay Sharma, whom she lives with. She is in her first year and best friends with the trio. This is follows the first year almost exactly, but the years after will have a lot more variation. Please read and review and tell me how I do! I would really appreciate some **_**constructive**_** criticism, I do want to improve. I do not own the any characters, J.K. Rowling does. I only own Xena, Sanjay, and any other OC's I may choose to make. Okay, long author's note done! Here we go!**

~Third Person POV~

Whispers swam through the crowd of students assembled at fours tables.

"THE Harry Potter?"

"I hope he's in our house…"

"Maybe he's a good finder; he could be in Hufflepuff…"

"Can you see his scar?"

"I heard he grew up with muggles."

"What do you think he's like?"

Students mumbled things like this to one another, all the while keeping their eyes trained on the young first year, Harry Potter.

Harry nervously walked up to the stool and sat down. Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on his head. After a few moments of decision, the scruffy hat declared Harry's new house.

"Gryffindor!" it shouted. The skinny boy removed the hat and hurried over to the mass of cheering red and gold. After the Boy-Who-Lived had been sorted most of the students were beginning to let their hunger get the best of them and zone out. The S's were starting and Professor McGonagall was calling out names.

"Sharma, Xena!"

Everyone's attention snapped to the front of the hall. She wasn't famous, not much at least. The hall was simply baffled. Xena had been declared dead four years ago. The whispers flared up once again.

"Isn't she supposed to be dead?"

"Yeah, it was in the Daily Prophet!"

"Bloody hell, she's come back from the dead!"

"Is she a zombie?"

"Inferi!"

Like with Harry Potter, the murmurs didn't ceased when Xena made her way up. She was quite pretty girl. Her dark brown, nearly black hair falling a few inches above the small of her back, and her chocolaty brown eyes showed one thing- a radiant happiness. Xena's dark olive colored skin looked smooth, though there were two very evident scars on her left cheek. The scars looked like two parallel gashes; one couldn't help but wonder their cause. She wore the usual plain black robes for unsorted first years, but her feet were encased in a pair of worn combat boots. Xena was quite short, only standing at four feet ten inches.

She plopped herself on the stool and allowed Professor McGonagall to place the ancient accessory on her head. The hat slipped over her eyes, plunging her into darkness.

~Xena's POV~

I'm beyond happy right now- me, a werewolf, a monster, finally being able to fulfill my dream of attending Hogwarts, being with other kids. Plus, I don't have to go through any more of my uncle's abuse. None more experimenting on me, hitting me, or cursing me- for the time being at least. He's still making me come home (if you can call it that) for Christmas, Easter, and summer holidays. Those times will probably be worse than ever, but who cares, I'm actually here! Hell to the yeah!

"Very happy to be here, I see, Little Miss Lycanthropy," the hat whispered in my ear. I seized up. If it tells anyone, I'm out. Dumbledore knows, but parents won't be too thrilled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell, student/hat confidentiality, you know. Truth be told, you aren't the first werewolf I've sorted."

I relaxed a bit.

"Let's see here, cunning, sly enough to keep your secrets… but I don't sense Slytherin, a bit too forgiving and kind. You're very loyal, but too fiery and temperamental for Hufflepuff. I do believe the dyslexia will prevent you from excelling in Ravenclaw, as well as your short attention span," the hat mused.

"Wait, are you calling me stupid?" I hissed at it, affronted.

"Just a bit," the hat said. I huffed indignantly

"I see courage… lots and lots of courage, though you've need it due to the horrors you have faced… You have a special role in this world, remember that. I believe I have made my decision, Miss. Sharma," the hat said.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I took off the hat and made my way to the Gryffindor table. A pair of ginger twins were chanting, "The zombie's a Gryffindor! Whoo hoo!'

My mood darkened a little after hearing that. The pureblood bigots I was born to fed the story of my tragic death to the ministry, which they published straight away, right after they sent me from California to Britain with my 'Uncle Sanjay'. I was eight at the time. They didn't want a 'filthy half-breed endangering' them or my little brother. They were going to disown me, but said something about experiments. I didn't understand then, but I do now. The only thing I regret is never saying a proper goodbye to Jay, my brother. He was only four when I was sent away. He was so innocent, so sweet, so defenseless. I hope my parents haven't corrupted him… I really miss him.

I snapped out of my brooding when I saw Harry Potter scoot over to make room for me. I thanked him and sat down.

"I thought you were dead!" a ginger sitting next to him exclaimed loudly. The entire table eagerly turned to listen. I felt a spark of annoyance but pushed it away.

"Nice to see their little ruse worked," I said bitterly. Oops. I guess I didn't push the annoyance away entirely.

"What do you mean?" a boy with a round face and buckteeth asked.

"I'd rather not go into it," I replied shortly. The boy blushed and looked away.

"Hello, I'm Fred and he's George," one of the twins from before said. 'Fred' jerked his thumb at 'George'.

"Me thinks you're trying to trick me," I said suspiciously.

"What? Why would you think that?" 'George' asked, assuming an air of fake hurt.

"I feel it in my bones…"

They raised a doubtful eyebrow. What? I have instincts too, rather sharp ones at that.

"Fine, Fred is stitched on your robes."

"Aw, you're too smart for out little prank!" the real George exclaimed.

"I know. But it's okay. It's hard for most people to be as awesome as me. I'm so awesome, it should be illegal," I gloated, wearing a smirk.

"Yes, the awesomeness is radiating off you in waves," Fred chuckled.

"It's okay! You two have placed pretty high on my awesome meters!" I reassured them playfully. It was just then that I noticed a boy with startling green eyes and chalkboard black hair watching me and the twins curiously. I blinked before sticking out my hand.

"Xena Sharma."

He seemed to be stunned I wanted to talk to him, but after a few seconds he took my outstretched hand.

"Harry Potter.

I smiled.

"You gonna eat that?"

"No, do you want it?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Well, it led to this conversation."

"You have nice hair."

"What the hell?"

"Well it led to a conversation," Harry grinned.

We kept up our conversation all through the feast apart from when Dumbledore was speaking. The first time was him just saying random words. Merlin, Dumbledore is boss. The second time was really weird. He warned us to stay away from the third floor corridor unless we want to die.

Other than that cryptic message, this was the best night I've had in years. No Cruciatus Curse, no beatings, just a normal night. That is really sad… No! I refuse to wallow in self pity.

My thoughts were unbroken until I got to my dorm.

"Hi, I'm Parvati and this is Lavender," a girl said. She had a slightly darker skin tone than me, a long black plait hanging down her back, and dark eyes holding happiness and warmth. Lavender had curly dark blond hair, blue eyes, and a pale complexion. They looked like girly girls, but they seemed like the good kind. The kind that will help you with boys, get you ready for dates, that sort of stuff.

"And I'm Hermione," said another girl. Her bushy hair was a warm brown color, just like her eyes. Her front teeth were a bit large, but somehow, she managed to pull it off. Judging from the giant book already placed on her bedside table, she was a bit of a bookworm.

"Xena," I said with a smile. Hermione yawned, making Parvati yawn, which sent Lavender into a yawn, which made yawn too. We all burst into mad giggles.

"Well, muggles were right, yawns are contagious," Lavender said.

"Stay away from me! You've got the yawn!" I exclaimed. They laughed again.

"Yeah, we'll I'm tired, see you in the morning," I said. I changed into my pajamas and closed the hangings. Sinking into the soft mattress, I reflected on the night.

I've met a lot of nice people today. I'm not sure if I trust them, but maybe one day I will. You don't come out of the hellhole I grew up in without any mental scars. Physical scars were mostly from werewolf-ness. My uncle preferred spells that left no physical scars… that people would see. I still had a hard time trusting people.

I heaved a sigh and shut my eyes.

_Just go to sleep,_ I thought to myself.


	2. A MonsterAhem, MalFerret in Our Midst

CHAPPY DOS! :D

A Monster- Ahem, Mal-Ferret- in Our Midst

**A/N: Chapter two is here! Please review, and enjoy! J.K. Rowling owns all the characters, except Xena, Sanjay, and any other characters I decide to create, because I own them.**

~Xena's POV~

It's been a week since my first day- a week of pure bliss. I've made good friends with Harry, the twins, Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati and I'm starting to trust them a bit more- a bit. I'm friendly with Ron but sometimes he acts like a prick towards Hermione.

Sure, she can be over eager sometimes, but she means well. She just wants to prove she belongs. She has amazing marks, and it seems so come so naturally to her. I, on the other hand, spend a lot of time on homework because of my dyslexia. Everyone offers me help, but I always turn them down, afraid they'll find out about my secret, the small one. I don't plan on telling anyone the big one anytime soon. But my time spent on homework is paying off, I've been getting pretty good marks. Even in potions, where the professor hates me. Maybe it's because I exploded my potion and told Snape being covered in snot green slime was a good look for him.

Whatever, not my fault my dyslexia gets in the way of reading the instructions right.

Today is our flying lesson. Normally, I would be excited but we have it with the Slytherins. They reflect all the things I hate most- blood prejudice, superiority complexes, and bullying. The only decent one I've met is Blaise Zabini. He's quiet and reserved, but he's pretty nice.

It was right after lunch when I trudged outside to meet Madam Hooch and the rest of the students. I got there early so I sat against a wall and closed my eyes. It was cold, but it felt nice to me. I began thinking of what I'm facing when the full moon comes around. The Wolfsbane Potion would've been an option but to use it, the user has to be completely physically matured- aka all grown up. Eleven years old is hardly grown up. So for the coming months, I was going to be using the Shrieking Shack. Dumbledore showed a secret passage under the Whomping Willow. Thinking about months… I'll have to go home for Christmas.

That thought broke my heart. The first place I ever felt at home and I'd have to leave, back to the prison I came from. It would only be two weeks, but I just knew they would be way more brutal after such a long break. He would make it worse because I'll only be there two weeks.

I felt tears welling up underneath my closed eyelids. I was really confused. Why am crying? It's been years since I last cried. Well, at least I was alone. So I let the tears fall. The negative thoughts kept coming and coming and I couldn't push them back. I drew my knees up to my chest and buried my head in them.

I wasn't making than much noise crying, but I needed to stop. Tears are a sign of weakness. But I couldn't. I couldn't stop the tears from pouring out. I shouldn't have even begun crying.

"Xena?" I heard Harry's voice ask worriedly. I shook my head into my knees, signaling for him to leave me alone. He didn't go away. He stooped down beside me and hugged me. I don't know what came over me, but I began sobbing into his shoulder. He rubbed my back awkwardly and my sobs subsided into hiccups. I pulled away and wiped my face.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"It's- it's- I'm fine," I stuttered. What the heck? Since when did I stutter?

"No you're not," he said quietly. I racked my mind for a good excuse.

"My koala bear died," I said. I don't even have a koala bear! But Harry bought it.

"I'm sorry," he said, giving me an odd look.

"It's okay," I said.

"Want to go wash your face?" he asked. I grinned and shook my head.

"Aguamenti," I said. A jet of water shot out of the end of my wands and I cupped some in my hand. I splashed it onto my face before it could trickle away and noticed Harry looking at my wand in wonder.

"How did you do that?" he eagerly questioned. I thought for a moment.

"I honestly don't know. I think I saw my uncle use it," I said. I remember that day. My uncle set me on fire before using the charm to put me out before my burns became too noticeable. It still hurt like a mo-fo. Plus, practical work comes to me almost instinctually.

"Well, it's cool," Harry said with a grin. He got up and stuck his hand out to help me up. I took it gladly and he pulled to my feet.

"Where's Ron?" I wondered aloud. He and Harry are always together.

"He's still in the Great Hall eating. He said he'd meet me-" Harry was cut off by Malfoy and his gang coming up to us.

"Hey, Freak!" he sneered. Did I mention he's come up with a list of _absolutely amusing_ nicknames for me?

"Hey, how's it going, Ferret Face!" I bit back. His face turned slightly pink. I smirked.

"How dare you speak to me that way! My father-" Malfoy began.

"Hiding behind your daddy again, Malfoy?" Harry chimed in. Malfoy's face turned even pinker.

"Shut up, Scar-Head!" he said angrily.

"As soon as you do, Mal-Ferret," Harry replied coolly. Malfoy, zero, Harry, two.

"Aw, snap, you got served!" I laughed. Malfoy turned another shade of pink before storming off with his thugs. I wiped a tear of laughter and turned to Harry.

"Nice one, Flapjack," I said.

"Flapjack?" he asked.

"It's your new name."

"But I like Harry!"

"Buck up, Sissy Pants."

Our conversation was cut short by the rest of the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins pouring into the courtyard. Madam Hooch trooped out after them.

"Well don't just stand there! Put your hand over the broom and say 'up'," Madam Hooch barked. I did as she said and put my hand over the mangled broom I was supposed to be using.

"Come on, Broom-y. Come to mommy. Up!" I cooed at the broom. Harry gave me a weird look. I ignored him. The broom flew into my hand.

"Holy crud, it likes me!" I shouted. The Gryffindors and Blaise chuckled. The rest of the Slytherins leered at me.

"Sharma's finally gone mental," Malfoy said while Madam Hooch was helping someone.

"She's been mental," Pug-Face-Parkinson corrected snidely.

"You're just jealous of my swag," I responded airily, with a hint of cockiness. They were about to respond but Madam Hooch turned to face the class again.

"On the count of three, I want to _gently_ kick off. One, two-" But Neville was off at two.

"Mr. Longbottom, get down this instant!" Madam Hooch yelled, blowing her whistle shrilly. Neville paid no attention. He couldn't get down and was shaking like a leaf on his broom. Eventually, he crashed and was reduced to a heap on the cold concrete. Madam Hooch bent over him, muttering.

"Broken wrist," she announced. "I shall escort Mr. Longbottom to the hospital wing. Stay off those brooms or you will be expelled before you can say 'quidditch.'"

As soon as she left will Neville, Malfoy burst out laughing.

"Did you see the fat lump's face?" he hooted.

"Shut up, Malfoy," Parvati snapped.

"Oh, never thought you'd like crybabies, Parvati," Pansy mocked.

"Look what the fat lump left behind!" shouted Malfoy. A rememberaball filled with gray and scarlet smoke was clutched in his hand.

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry said quietly.

"Come and get it, Potter," he taunted. He grabbed his broom and kicked off, shooting into the sky. Harry rocketed after him, and I shot off after the two of them.

"Wheee!" I squealed happily.

"Give it here, Malfoy," Harry said again.

"Make me!" Malfoy called back.

"Malfoy, just give it back!" I yelled.

"Or what?" he sneered.

"Or I'll knock you off that broom," Harry threatened.

"Crabbe and Goyle aren't here to save your scrawny butt this time," I said. He seemed to have realized the same thing, but I think he wanted to mess with us a bit more. I flew farther up and saw a bracelet made out of yarn and plastic beads fall off my wrist. Malfoy swooped over to catch it, reminding vividly me of a vulture.

"What's this? This looks like something a Weasley would wear," he asked, shooting me scornful, yet amused look. I was beyond angry. My brother made me that bracelet before I left. It's my most precious possession and I never take it off. It's my last reminder of him. I growled and rocketed towards him.

"Give that back to me. Now, Malfoy," I ordered through clenched teeth.

"This worthless thing, here you can have it," he laughed, hurling my bracelet in the other direction. I hissed and sped after it. I managed to catch it before it fell. I gave it a once over, and was relieved to find nothing broken. I have taken super good care of it and wasn't about to let Malfoy destroy it.

Turning around sharply, I spied Harry catching Neville's rememberaball and tumbling onto the ground gently. I flew to the ground and hopped off the broom.

"Miss. Sharma and Mr. Potter!" came an angry and disbelieving voice from behind us.

~Third Person POV~

Harry and Xena turned around slowly, feeling their hearts sink into their stomachs.

"How dare you- In all my years- could've broken your necks," Professor McGonagall spluttered. "Come with me!"

She broke into a swift stride and the two first years had to speed up considerably to keep up with her pace. The trio stopped at the charms classroom.

"Filius, can I borrow Wood for a moment?" Professor McGonagall requested. Xena cringed, thinking 'Wood' was a beating stick.

Wood turned out to be a burly fifth year, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Wood, I've found you a new seeker and chaser," Professor McGonagall said crisply.

_His name is_ _Wood, dirty thoughts,_ Xena thought and began giggling madly. Everyone looked at her.

"Sorry, my foot just… twitched," she said in a dead serious **(A/N: not really^^) **tone of voice.

"Anyway… Really? Are they any good?" asked Wood.

"Yes. This one," she jerked a thumb at Xena, "caught a bracelet hurled rather far in the other direction. And, Mr. Potter caught this," she held up the rememberaball, "in a fifty foot dive. Even Charlie Weasley couldn't have pulled that off."

Wood let out a low whistle and said, "They have just the right builds too! They could be on the quidditch team. Do you think that you could wave the first year rule?"

"Well, I suppose I could-" said the transfiguration teacher before she was cut off.

"Professor, I can't, not for a few days every month at least!" exclaimed Xena.

"Yes you can, Katie and Angelina do during their-" protested Wood. Xena burst out laughing

"Not that!" she wheezed through her laughter. She turned serious again. "But professor, Dumbledore must've told you about… you know." She flushed and started fidgeting.

"Oh yes, well, I suppose you could be a reserve…" Professor McGonagall said, a look of realization crossing her face.

"What? Why?" Wood demanded. Harry had remained silent through the entire exchange and stood quietly watching them.

"I have to visit my sick uncle. He might die soon, so I try to spend time with him," Xena explained without skipping a beat.

"Oh… I'm sorry," Wood said, having the decency to look ashamed. Harry could tell he had more questions but had decided to drop the subject.

"I'll be a reserve if you want," Xena said, walking out of the room.


	3. You're Going Down MalFerret

CHAPPY THREE! HOLD ONTO YOUR HATS, IT'S GONNA BE A GOOD ONE! :D

You're Going Down, Mal-Ferret.

** A/N: It's chapter three, dear readers! If hope you like it and review! Love ya! J.K. Rowling owns all the characters, except Xena, Sanjay, and any other characters I decide to create, because I own them.**

~Xena's POV~

It was dinner in the Great Hall and Harry had just finished explaining his new position as a seeker on the quidditch team to Ron.

"Blimey, Xena, why didn't you accept the position?" asked Ron aghast.

"My uncle is more important to me than any game- no matter how amazing it is." It took every fiber of my will power not to barf or shudder. That statement was completely false. I _wished _my uncle would die. But whatever, this excuse works and I'm sticking to it. Ron shrugged and let it go. Harry nudged me and I noticed Malfoy and his pet monkeys strutting towards. **(A/N: C'mon, don't tell me you can't guess who the monkeys are.)**

"Getting ready to board the train back home, Potter, Freak?" Malfoy asked.

"Nope, we were actually talking about how to prank you best. Maybe some Ivan's Itching Powder in your tightie whities…?" I said with a smirk. I stood up and leaned forward slightly in a threatening manner.

"Yeah, right," Malfoy said, with a tiny worried quaver in his voice. "If you think you're so special, how about a midnight duel tonight?"

"Name the time and place," I spat.

"Trophy Room, midnight," he said.

"Great, Harry and I are a team. Who's your partner?" This was going to be fun. My Stinging Hex was a powerful and hurt a lot.

"Crabbe," Malfoy said, after sizing his goons up.

"Be there, Mal-Ferret," were my final words before sitting back down and resuming my conversation with the boys. The three Slytherins stalked back to their table.

"Why did you sign us up for that?" Harry demanded furiously. "You may know spells, but I don't!"

"Dude, chill," I said lazily. Aw snap, my Californian's showing! "We can take him. If worst comes to worst, I'll just chuck my wand and use my fists."

"If you're sure…" Harry replied nervously.

"I am."

"Yeah, mate, Xena knows what she's doing. I saw her blast Goyle with a Stinging Hex. It's the one spell I've ever seen her willingly read up on!" Ron said, patting my back appraisingly. I smiled at him and spied Hermione's bushy brown hair coming into the hall. I guess she spent time in the library before making her way here.

"Alright, I've gotta bounce, I see 'Mione," I said.

"Yo, 'Mione!" I yelled, waving my arms like an idiot. She laughed and walked my way. I threw my arms around her dramatically. "Oh my Godric Gryffindor, I missed you 'Mione!"

"I missed you too, Xena," she chuckled.

"Guess what?" I asked excitedly.

"What?" I could see it in her eyes; she was thinking _'what has she done now'_.

"I get to kick Ferret-Face's butt in a wizard duel today!" I had lowered my voice. I wasn't stupid; I didn't want to get in trouble.

"No, you mustn't! You'll lose so many points! Think of Gyrffindor," she said, going into her uptight-mode.

"Relax, Hermione, I won't get caught," I said with a tiny self confident smile.

"But-" She just wouldn't quit! Oh well, that was Hermione for you.

"C'mon, 'Mione, live a little! Tell you what, come along, it'll be fun. I can just picture Malfoy's face…"

"No, absolutely not! I refuse to participate in such juvenile and immature shenanigans!" she said stubbornly. Oh crap, code red. She's using big words.

"Fine, but I'm going. I never refuse a challenge," I conceded. Hermione huffed and walked away from me. Shrugging, I looked for any other familiar faces. I spotted some other friends and went over to them.

"How are my two favorite gingers?" I asked, trying to ruffle Fred and George's hair. I jumped up, but I was still too short. They laughed at me.

"Good. And how's our favorite midget?" they asked.

"I'm no midget!" I protested.

"Actually, you are," said the twins' friend, Lee Jordan.

"That's not nice," I pouted.

"Aw, we're sorry," George said. He, his twin, and Lee and enveloped me in a hug, cutting off my air supply.

"Need… air… can't… breathe" was all I managed to choke out. They all release me.

"Sorry," said Lee.

"It's cool," I replied.

"You and your American terms," chuckled Fred.

"You and your British terms. 'Ello, love, care for a spot of tea and a crumpet perchance?'" I imitated in a bad British accent. I was met my silence.

"Do Americans think that tea is all we drink? And that was a bad British accent." Fred and George were shaking their heads sadly, but Lee was cracking up.

"Number one: Yes, all Brits drink tea, or so Americans think. Number two: I know that was a terrible accent," I said matter-of-factly.

"So we hear you refused the chaser spot on the quidditch team, something about a dying uncle? Wood told us; we're the beaters," George asked, turning stern.

"Yes, he's dying. He's more important than any game," I said in the same stern tone. Ha ha, false claims, I hate my uncle. The boys nodded and let it go, making the atmosphere relax again. I spent the rest of the day with the twins, cracking jokes, and playing pranks.

It was 11:30 at night and I was sneaking downstairs in my pajamas to meet Harry and Ron in the Common Room. Just as I got in the Common Room, I saw the boys emerge from the stairwell. We were only halfway to the portrait hole when a lamp lit up. Holding it was none other than Hermione.

"I can't believe you three are doing this! I warned you, Xena! Think the point you'll lose for Gryffindor! Malfoy's probably trying to set you up!" Hermione exclaimed shrilly.

"Shh, 'Mione!" I hushed her. "It'll be okay, I promise. I just need to wipe that smug little smirk off of Malfoy's face!"

"But-" she continued to protest.

"But nothing. We're going. You come or you can stay. Let's go." I waved the boys toward the portrait hole and we clambered through. Hermione followed us. She kept lecturing us until she finally noticed the Fat Lady had left her post.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Hermione demanded.

I guess her talking woke up Neville, who was sleeping in front of the portrait.

"Oh thank goodness you found me! I forgot the password and the Fat Lady wouldn't let me in!" he exclaimed.

"It's Pig Snout, but it won't help now," Ron said waspishly. Neville scrambled up.

"You can't leave me; the Bloody Baron's been past twice already," Neville said.

"Come along, the more the merrier!" I said. Neville nodded and Hermione huffed but came with us. We made our way to the Trophy Room.

"He must not be here yet," whispered Harry. We nodded and waited in a corner for Malfoy and Crabbe to show up. Before long, we began to hear dry wheezing. It sounded like Filch.

"Sniff around, My Sweet, they're lurking here somewhere." Yup, definitely Filch. And it sounds like he's in love with cat. I bet she used to be Miss. Norris before Filch married her making her Mrs. Norris. Awkward…

"Run," Harry whispered in a panicky tone. And so we did. We ran like the hounds of hell were after us. We ran until we couldn't hear Filch and stopped in an empty classroom.

"I… think… we lost… him," panted Ron. Just then, Peeves came swooping through a blackboard.

"Oh, Ickle Firsties out of bed! I should tell Filch, Peevsie should. It's for your own good, you know." Peeves' voice was saintly and lofty sounding, but there was a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"No, Peeves, please don't!" Harry begged. Ron was getting antsy and lunged at Peeves- big mistake.

"FIRST YEARS OUT OF BED! FIRST YEARS OUT OF BED IN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!" Peeves shouted. We all exchanged horrified looks and sprinted out of the classroom. We kept running but there was nowhere to hide.

"We're in the forbidden corridor!" hissed Hermione.

"Who cares? Hide!" I responded as I began hearing Filch's heavy footsteps around the corner. We raced towards a door none of us had ever been in before. I desperately jiggled the door knob. Filch's footsteps grew ever closer.

"Oh, move over," Hermione said. She grabbed my wand and whispered, "Alohomora."

The door swung open and we all rushed inside. Ron closed the door behind us. I waited for the caretaker's footsteps to pass before heaving a sigh of relief. Neville started tugging on Ron's robes.

"What?" he snapped. Neville squeaked and pointed behind us. We turned around and our eyes widened in terror. Oh. My. God. There. Is. A. Three. Headed. Dog. Behind. Us. Snarling. With large, pointy teeth. Tell my friends I love them. This is it. Crud.

Ron threw the door open and slammed it shut after everyone was out. Between Filch and death, I would take Filch. We dashed back to the Fat Lady's portrait, and, thankfully, she was there.

"Pig snout, pig snout," Harry gasped. She gave us a disapproving tut and swung open. We climbed through the portrait hole and stood silent for a few moments until Hermione spoke.

"Bloody hell, why is that thing in the school?" asked Ron, aghast.

"Did you see what it was standing on?" Hermione demanded. Nobody answered. "A trapdoor it was obviously guarding something! Well, I hope you're happy. We all could've been killed-or worse, expelled." She huffed and stalked up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. Neville scurried up to the boys' dorms after Hermione had left. Harry, Ron, and I stood speechlessly before I broke the deafening silence.

"'Mione has got to get her priorities straight," I said, shaking my head. But my curiosity was stirred. What could it be guarding? Ron and Harry laughed before bidding me goodnight and going up to their dorms. I decided to stay downstairs for a bit more before going up to bed.

~Third Person POV~

Xena sank into a squashy red armchair and reflected on everything that happened that night and what was to come.

_Full moon is in a few days…_ thought Xena. Though she tried her very hardest not to show it, and succeeded for the most part, she could feel the full moon's nearness taking its toll on her. She was constantly tired, had splitting head aches, her body felt heavy when she walked or ran, and she got dizzy often. She was sure, by tomorrow morning, she would have purple bags under her eyes and she would look pale and haggard.

She gazed into the dying embers in the fireplace, letting her mind go blank, and zoning out. Slowly, Xena's eyelids grew heavy and began drooping. Soon, she had slipped into a deep and dreamless sleep.


	4. Fluffy's Fan Club

CHAPTER FOUR! READY, FREDDIE? XD

Fluffy's Fan Club

**A/N: Hello, faithful readers! This is chapter four so read and review! THANKS FOR READING MY STORY! :D J.K. Rowling owns all the characters, except Xena, Sanjay, and any other characters I decide to create, because I own them.**

~Xena's POV~

I woke up to find Harry shaking my shoulder.

"C'mon, Xena, you have to wake up! Why didn't you sleep in your bed?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said. "Thanks for waking me up!" I dashed up the stairs to the dorm. I brushed my teeth, took a lightning quick shower, got dressed, and styled my hair. Taking a glance in the mirror, I saw my skin was pale and I had purple circles under eyes. I shrugged and ran back down to Harry and Ron.

"I'm ready," I said.

"'Bout time," grumbled Ron. "I'm hungry."

"Tell me something I don't know. You're always hungry," I snapped. Harry and Ron looked at me confusedly. Usually, I was pretty chill. But, today, I had huge migraine. "I'm sorry. I don't feel well. I'm going to the hospital wing. Mind telling the professors?"

"Sure, we'll tell them. Want us to come with you to the hospital wing?" Harry asked. I faked a smile. It was nice and all, but if Madam Pomfrey mentioned anything about my lycanthropy, I would be screwed- royally. They nodded.

"Feel better," Ron said. We all went through the portrait hole, but they went to the Great Hall for breakfast and I headed towards the hospital wing.

When I got there, the infirmary was empty.

"Madam Pomfrey?" I called tiredly.

"Yes, dear?" she responded, bustling out of her office.

"I'm not feeling too great," I said.

"Full moon's in two days, correct?" she asked in a low voice. I merely nodded wearily.

"Well then your friends can bring you your school work. You'll be staying here until a day after the full moon," Madam Pomfrey said briskly. I was about to protest, but she silenced me with a look. She forced me into a bed and made me take a nap. Oh well, I'm tired anyway. And I have a crick in my neck. Damn.

I had been awake for about an hour, bored out of my mind, before Harry and Ron came to visit after classes.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked and the same time Ron blurted, "Blimey, you look awful!"

"Thanks, Ron. Just what every girl wants to hear," I said, shooting him a weak glare. "And, yes, Harry, I'm fine, thank you for your concern." Harry smiled in response while Ron started back tracking.

"That's not what I meant! Your not ugly, you just-"

"Ron, it's fine," I cut him off. "I've just caught some bug. Do you guys have the homework?"

"Yeah, we have a herbology essay on a plant of our choice and we have to practice the Wingardium Leviosa," Harry said. Ron's face twisted into an angry but slightly guilty look, but I ignored it and nodded.

"So anything interesting happen today?" I asked.

"Yes, actually, Malfoy was so mad when he saw that we got away and when we told him you were just sick. Harry got his broomstick and, boy, wa Malfoy was mad when Flitwick just congratulated him!" Ron said, looking gleeful. But then his mood took a definite downturn. "And then in charms, that little know-it-all, Granger, showed off in front of the entire class."

"Don't call her that!" I defended. "She's just… eager." Ron huffed, but fell silent.

"And then he made her cry. Parvati said she's in the bathroom crying and wants to be left alone," Harry said. I sat up and gave Ron a death glare, which he cringed away from. That must be why she hasn't visited…

"What?" I demanded furiously. "What did you say?"

"I may have called her a nightmare without friends," Ron mumbled, taking a sudden interest in his shoes.

"Ron!" I gasped. "Apologize!" Ron didn't say anything. "I'm not talking to you until you do!"

I turned over and closed my eyes, feigning sleep. I could almost feel the guilt coming in waves out of Ron. I heard shuffling footsteps going away from me. I supposed it was time for dinner. Trying to get the anger and annoyance out of my system, I took several deep breaths. Eventually, I drifted off into a calm, peaceful darkness.

Today is the full moon and I feel horrible, but I'm trying not show it. I've been awake for a few hours, doing my homework. I finished all the written work. At the moment, I'm practicing the Wingardium Leviosa spell. This is my third try.

"Wingardium Leviosa," I said, making the proper swish-and-flick motion. The quill I was practicing on quivered for a few moments before slowly rising up a few feet.

"Hey, great job, Xena!" I heard from behind me. I jumped, breaking my concentration, causing the quill to drop. I turned around and saw Hermione standing there… with Harry and Ron? Since when were they all buddy-buddy?

"When did… this happen?" I asked, gesturing to the trio.

"They saved me from a troll," Hermione said.

"And she covered for us," Ron said, shooting her a grateful smile.

"Yay, all my friends are friends now!" I cheered. We laughed, but I quickly stopped. It hurt to laugh.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have detention tonight guys, okay?" I said.

"What? When did you get it?" Ron asked. Shoot, I forgot about that. Think… think… got it!

"I told Snape to stay out of the library because Madam Pince would kill him if his greasy hair stained any books," I said with a smirk. Harry and Ron laughed, but Hermione looked indignant.

"Xena, he is a teacher! You can't-" she began.

"Relax, 'Mione," I said.

"Bloody hell, it's time for classes!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione's jaw dropped and the three rushed out of the hospital wing with my laughter echoing behind them.

It's midnight and Madam Pomfrey has just magically locked me inside the Shrieking Shack. I'm sitting in an armchair in the living room, waiting for the agony to begin. It's charmed heavily against escape and detection. I stood up, feeling the change beginning.

My body stretched, my face elongated to form a snout, coarse fur forced its way through my pores, my nails sharpened and grew to be claws, and my teeth got pointy. In a few moments, I was a full fledged werewolf. And then I lost all control.

~Third Person POV~

Xena howled loudly and body slammed the wall. A sickening crack of breaking bone resounded through the cabin. She looked around wildly and clawed a chair viciously. She bit down on her arm and ripped some flesh, causing blood to seep out of the wound. Xena scratched her abdomen, and, once again, the blood gushed out. She shrieked loudly. She continued mauling herself until the sun began peeking above the horizon. Her body shrunk and her claws and fur retracted.

_Finally, it's over,_ Xena thought, sagging onto the moth-eaten loveseat. She waited. It would be an hour before Madam Pomfrey dropped by to fetch her. Xena sighed and curled up to take a well-deserved nap to replenish her energy.

"Xena, dear, wake up now," whispered Madam Pomfrey, jostling Xena's shoulder in an effort to wake her.

"Mm… I'm up," Xena mumbled. Madam Pomfrey nodded and took a step back as Xena heaved herself onto her feet.

"I'm going to put a disillusionment charm on you so nobody can see you. It won't hurt a bit," said Madam Pomfrey.

_Wouldn't matter if it did hurt; it can't possibly hurt as much as the Cruciatus Curse,_ Xena thought grimily, nodding and cracking a humorless, dry smile.

Madam Pomfrey rapped her wand on Xena's head. She shuddered, not because it was painful, but because of its unusual feeling. It felt as though an egg was cracked on her head and dripping down her body. She held up a hand. Xena could hardly see it; it blended in with whatever she was in front of.

Madam Pomfrey escorted the werewolf to the hospital wing and tucked her into a bed after removing the disillusionment charm.

"You are not allowed to leave your bed today without my express permission," she instructed firmly.

"But today is Harry's first quidditch match!" Xena protested in a strained voice, pushing herself up with much effort.

"I must tell you- I do not care. You are my patient and you will do as I say," Madam Pomfrey responded strictly, tending to her 'patient's' cuts, bruises, broken bones, and scratches. Xena deflated, knowing any further arguing would be useless, and let the healer continue fussing over her.

It was about four hours later and Harry, Ron, and Hermione were visiting Xena yet again.

"… And so Harry's broom starts jerking around and Hermione spots Snape sitting in the stands, jinxing him! And Hermione here crawls over and sets his robe on fire and his broom goes back to normal. But then, Harry looks as if he's going to be sick. But it turns out, he nearly swallowed the snitch!" Ron was describing the game in great detail to her, and she was, in turn, listening intently.

"Did Ronald tell you about Snape's leg?" interrupted Hermione.

"No. Why? What happened?" Xena asked.

"Snape was bitten by the Fluffy. I saw him talking to Filch about it," Harry said.

"Fluffy?" Xena questioned, with an amused smile and raised eyebrows.

"You know that three headed dog we saw?" Harry said.

"How could anyone forget," murmured Ron. Xena nodded.

"Well, it's Hagrid's. He named it Fluffy," Harry explained.

"Score one for Fluffy. Biting Snape's leg… we should make him a fan club, we should," Xena smirked. Hermione opened her mouth to reprimand her, but shut it with a shrug.

"And there he's guarding something- something only Dumbledore and a man named Nicholas Flamel. Do you know anything about him?" Hermione asked.

"Isn't he an alchemist?" Xena said hesitantly. She often heard her uncle raving about him wanting to kill Flamel and steal his alchemy research when she was younger.

"I've never heard of him. We should search the library," Hermione mused. They first years quickly ceased their talking when Madam Pomfrey walked over to them.

"Miss. Sharma, you are well enough to leave. You're free to go," she said. Xena smiled and got out of the bed.

"Have you finished your homework?" asked Hermione as they strode out of the infirmary. Xena nodded and said yes.


	5. Hello, Uncle Dearest

CHAPPY CINCO! READ! READ, I SAY!

Hello, Uncle Dearest

** A/N: Yo, what's up home skillet? I sounded weird O.o Anyway, this is chappy five. Sorry this is shorter that usual, but I needed a filler. Read, review, you know the drill. Love ya! Peace! XxMuffinSlayerxX out! J.K. Rowling owns all the characters, except Xena, Sanjay, and any other characters I decide to create, because I own them. Shocking, I know.**

~Xena's POV~

I leave to spend Christmas with my uncle and I leave tomorrow. Let the abuse begin. I've constantly stressed for the last week. Ron, Harry, Hermione, the twins, and even Parvati, Padma, and Lavender, have been worried about me.

They grew even more worried when I warned them not to write to me or send me presents. I made up some phony excuse that Uncle Sanjay hated birds and refused to celebrate Christmas, when, in reality, it was because he would kill me and them if he caught wind of me having friends. He assumed I would be an outcast.

November's full moon was like October's: me making excuses so my friends won't get suspicious. Well, it's almost time to face the devil himself.

I'm not scared- I'm terrified. It's time to use that Gryffindor courage now, right? Right. Come here, ya Gryffindor courage.

~Third Person POV~

Xena stood in the Great Hall, bidding her friends goodbye.

"We'll miss you," Harry and Ron said, each giving her a huge hug before she walked out of the large, wooden double doors. Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, and Padma were leaving too, so she would still have time with them on the train.

The train ride was drawing to a close so Xena bid Hermione, Parvati, Lavender, and Padma a heartfelt goodbye. She dragged her trunk out and settled into an empty compartment under the pretenses she wanted 'alone time'.

The train slowed to a stop and Xena stepped out of the train, dragging her hefty trunk behind her. Well there's one thing being a werewolf is good for- the strength.

Her uncle stood secluded from the crowd. To any normal person, he would look like a normal, handsome man with his tan skin, silky raven colored hair, and glittering hazel eyes- but Xena knew better. She could see behind the façade. She knew he was an evil, vile, horrible person who took joy, pleasure, and pride in hearing and causing her screams. Xena slowly made her way over to him.

"Ready to go, half-breed blood traitor?" her uncle hissed.

"Yes," she replied in a quiet monotone. They apparated home. A towering, elegant mansion stood before them in a huge clearing. It was made of brick and its tall windows gleamed in the patchy sunlight that was partially blocked by the tree canopies. The entire house was surrounded by tall, shady trees and an iron wrought fence wrapped in ivy, as were the pillars on the stairs leading up to the door.

"Good. I hope you haven't_ forgotten _me," he said, smiling maliciously.

"How can, oh, _uncle dear_?" she snarled. Sanjay raised his hand and slapped her across the face- hard.

"I don't need your sass, _beta_ (1)," he said in sickly sweet tone, yet venom doused every syllable.

"It's okay. I aim to please," Xena replied in the same tone. It seemed Sanjay had had enough because she seized a fistful of her hair and dragged her inside.

"Crucio!" he yelled, cackling maniacally, his handsome features twisted in a mad grin. Xena was in immense, excruciating pain, but refused to give in. She _would not_ give him the pleasure of hearing her scream. She kept her mouth clamped shut, biting her tongue and, soon, she tasted blood. But still, she would not open her mouth.

"Is that not enough? Scream, I want to hear you SCREAM!" he bellowed, kicking her in the ribs. "Filthy half-breed bitch, I said scream!"

Sanjay laughed cruelly and rammed his foot in her side. He raised his wand and performed the torture curse again. Xena couldn't help it- she screamed. Glee overtook her uncle's features. He hauled her up roughly and cuffed her face. Her nose began trickling blood.

He punched her again. Xena stayed as strong as she could. Tears pricked behind her eyelids but she blinked them back. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her tears.

_Stay strong, never give up the fight,_ was her mantra.

"Stupid bitch," Sanjay muttered before pushing her to the ground and stalking out of the room.

~Xena's POV~

That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. These two weeks better pass quickly. Stupid uncle. I hate him so, so much. Go die in a hole, uncle. I wonder what the others are doing. It must be better than my situation.

(1) Beta (Beh-tah) - Indian term of affection. Often used with children.


	6. I Really Hate Needles

CHAPTER SIX! I HOPE YOU LUURRRVVE IT!

I Really Hate Needles

**A/N: Chapter six… hmmm… It feels like just yesterday I was starting! Any who… this is chapter six, read, review, ya'll know what to do. Bye-bye! See you next chapter! J.K. Rowling owns all the characters, except Xena, Sanjay, and any other characters I decide to create, because I own them. Also, I don't own the song. It is Fiction by Avenged Sevenfold (an amazing band and song, look 'em up :D) I picked the song because many people think it's about death, but sometimes I think it's just about letting go of all of your problems and waiting for the everyone else to figure how and join… so yeah. Also, thank you to everyone who has made this story a favorite, put it on alert, or reviewed, you rock! They are: daniboy95, magical fan18, gracefuldarkangel, Cathie Cathie, katt1222, Cat Woman, and .Nicoleta. You guys would've gotten a shout out sooner but I keep forgetting^^ **

~Third Person POV~

It had been an entire week full of various forms of torture and experimenting had been performed on Xena since she had arrived at her uncle's mansion. At the moment, she was in her room applying a bruise healing salve she had nicked from Snape and hidden in her luggage.

"Ouch," Xena hissed as she accidentally bumped her elbow into a bruise on her side. She finished applying the paste. Xena noticed two reminders of the one time her uncle ever did anything semi-thoughtful. Two guitars, one acoustic and one electric, stood in the corner of the room. The electric one was bottle green and white. The acoustic one was forest green with a textured pattern. _Slytherin pride,_ Xena thought disgustedly. Sanjay had conjured up the two guitars so she could sing for him. **(A/N: Did you really think he would buy them? This guy is an evil wizard. He makes whatever he wants appear with a wave of wand. I'm jealous -_-)** He had overheard her singing quietly in her room and demanded she sang for him.

Xena picked up the acoustic guitar and cleared her throat, preparing to sing.

"_Now I think I understand,  
How this world can overcome a man.  
Like a friend we saw it through,  
In the end I gave my life for you._

Gave you all I had to give,  
Found a place for me to rest my head.  
While I may be hard to find,  
Heard there's peace just on the other side.

Not that I could,  
Or that I would,  
Let it burn under my skin.  
Let it burn!

Left this life to set me free,  
Took a piece of you inside of me.  
All this hurt can finally fade,  
Promise me you'll never feel afraid.

Not that I could,  
Or that I would,  
Let it burn under my skin.  
Let it burn!

I hope it's worth it, here on the highway, yeah,  
I know you'll find your own way,  
When I'm not with you.

So tell everybody, the ones who walk beside me, yeah,  
I hope you find your own way,  
When I'm not with you tonight.

I hope it's worth it, what's left behind me, yeah,  
I know you'll find your own way,  
When I'm not with you.

So tell everybody, the ones who walk beside me, yeah,  
I know you'll find your own way,  
When I'm not with you tonight." she sang.

Xena heard slow clapping from behind. Sanjay stood behind her with a sly look on his face.

"Bravo," he sneered. "You should do an encore."

"Not until you cheer," Xena said sarcastically. Her uncle socked her in the mouth.

"I told you once- I don't need your sass, dhingli (2)." Each syllable was punctuated with a strong kick or punch.

"It's just a common courtesy," Xena snarled. Sanjay hurled her to the floor. He delivered three swift kicks to her side, four to her stomach, and one to her face.

"Half breed bitch! How dare you speak to me that way!" he bellowed, beating his niece unrelentingly. Xena smirked. He got riled up so easily. She ended up paying the price, but his reaction was almost worth it.

"How do I dare? Quite easily," she said. No doubt, she was hurt and wasn't helping herself, but it was so hard to resist teasing him. Sanjay whipped out his wand and cried out a spell.

"Crucio!" It felt as if Xena's bones were being eaten away by the acid her blood had become. Her organs burned in the fiery inferno she called her body. Xena tried her very best to keep her shrieks of pain contained, but very quickly, the pain overtook her. She screamed loud, loud enough to deafen any normal person. But Sanjay Sharma was not a normal person. Her screams inspired ecstasy in him. It was a thrill; a thrill he was addicted to.

Sanjay laughed insanely and intensified the curse as much as he could. Xena screamed louder still with tears running down her scarred cheeks. Sanjay shuddered with joy at the yells met his ears. It was like music to him: great fun to make and even better to listen to. Xena was dead inside. She couldn't take it anymore. She just lay limp and stopped her tears. She simply didn't have the energy to care anymore.

Sanjay stopped and extracted a syringe from his pocket. He jabbed the needle into Xena arm and took four vials of blood. He gathered them up and swept out of the room.

Xena picked herself up and wiped her tears. She made her way over to her dresser, seizing a fistful of tissues, and pressing them to her bleeding arm and various other cuts. This was nothing new; he had taken enough blood to last him in her absence, yet not enough to kill her. He still needed his supply source. That was a half comfort: he needed her too much to kill her.

Xena sighed. She was doing her best to heal her injuries, so her friends wouldn't notice anything wrong. She felt terrible for lying to her friends, only people that she cared about, but it was for their own safety, really. If they found out, they would be in a lot of danger. As evil as her uncle may be, he was a wicked duelist and was certainly not afraid to hurt anybody. He had proved that a million times over.

_One more week to go, _Xena thought dejectedly.

It was full moon, and Christmas break, thankfully, was drawing to an end. The last few days had been worse than ever, but Xena remained strong.

Right now, she was locked in the basement in her wolf form. Her howls echoed in the basement, but couldn't be heard up stairs because of the silencing charms her uncle cast.

In the basement, Xena was battering herself, ramming into walls, biting and scratching herself, and more. It would only be an hour or two until the sun rose, returning her human state.

Time passes quickly, and, soon, it was dawn. As pink streaks appeared in the sky, the sun made its debut. Xena was human once more. She slumped down onto the floor, leaning against the wall. She was trying to staunch the bleeding when the door opened to reveal Sanjay.

With a lazy flick of his wand, he healed all of her wounds. Xena looked up at him, shocked. This was first time he had _ever _helped her.

"Don't go too excited yet," Sanjay said softly, with a smirk gracing his lips. Raising his wand, he said a bit louder, "Crucio."

Xena convulsed on the ground and screamed, not having enough energy after the grueling full moon to withhold her cries. Sanjay lifted the curse and Xena sighed in relief and tried to sit up, but failed. Her uncle strode over and delivered several strong kicks before walking back out of the basement.

Xena was tied to a chair in her room while her uncle stood over her with a needle full of sapphire blue liquid.

"Finally decided to finish me off, have you?" asked Xena cynically, eyeing the needle critically.

"Don't be stupid, I need you as a blood source," Sanjay snapped.

"Feelin' the love, uncle dearest," Xena said sarcastically. "And how do know it's safe?"

Choosing to ignore the first comment, Sanjay said, "I tested it on a house elf."

Xena was appalled. What if he had killed the poor thing? Oh well, he probably wouldn't care. Sanjay positioned the needle and jabbed it into Xena's arm. She gasped. The liquid that had been injected into her was making her insides burn. She bit her lip and held back her protests until the pain had faded. Sanjay undid the knots that bound Xena to the chair.

"There, I'll be back later to check how it works," he said, stalking out of the room.

Xena collapsed onto her bed, and stared up at the ceiling blankly.

_ I miss Hogwarts… only two days now,_ she thought wistfully before drifting into a light doze.

~Sanjay's POV~

I came back to that blood traitor's room to find that lazy brat, Xena, sleeping. And I know the perfect way to wake her up. I raised my hand and slapped her as hard as I could across the face. She sat bold right up, and looked around wildly. I could see a bruise forming.

"Oh. It's you," she said dully. How dare that stupid bitch use that tone with me!

"Don't use that tone with me," I said coldly, adding another sharp slap.

"What do you want?" she asked in the same tone.

"I need you blood to check on the injection I gave you," I said, tolling my eyes at the half-breed. "I said I'd be back, did I not? Or are werewolves too stupid to understand English?"

Xena scowled as I grabbed her arm and extracted some blood with a needle. I stood up and got out the room, not wanting to spend any unnecessary time with her. Stupid bitch.

~Xena's POV~

It's finally time to go back to Hogwarts! I'm getting out of this hellhole! My uncle is just getting a few last threats in.

"If you tell anyone about 'home', I will kill you _and _them. Make no mistake," he coldly. He had placed a temporary concealing charm on me that will last three months, and by the time it will have worn off, I should be healed. My uncle apparated me to Platform 9 ¾ and quickly apparated back home.

"Xena! I've missed you so much!" I heard from behind me. I turned around, only to be caught in a mane of bushy brown hair.

"I've missed you too, 'Mione, but I do need air," I laughed, hugging her back. "Now let's get on that train."

And with that, the girls walked onto the train arm in arm.

** (2) Dhingli- (Ding-lee) means doll in Hindi**


	7. Nicolas Flamel

CHAPPY SEVEN! READ, MINIONS, I COMMAND YOU!

Nicholas Flamel

**A/N: Hello, my (hopefully) faithful readers! Well, this is chapter seven, let's hop to it! Yes, I am fully aware of the abundance of time skips, but I am trying to get through book one rather fast. Plus, it's easier, until I can get to the book when things get good. I might skip the second book. Maybe. So, adios amigos! J.K. Rowling owns all the characters, except Xena, Sanjay, and any other characters I decide to create, because I own them. Make sure to review, O' wonderful reader!**

**Also, to everyone who reviewed, put this or me on alert, and favorited** (**daniboy95, magical fan18, gracefuldarkangel, Cathie Cathie, katt1222, Cat Woman, .Nicoleta, IrisGoddesOfRainbows, Dovewing123, and DoctorWho41) I love you so much! :DDD**

~Third Person POV~

Xena and Hermione met Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor Common Room. After exchanging greeting and hugs, the boys and Hermione began talking about their breaks.

"Best Christmas I've ever had," enthused Harry.

"It was great to spend some quality time with my parents, after being away for so long!" Hermione exclaimed blissfully.

"It was my first Christmas away from Mum and Dad, but it was brilliant!" Ron said happily. After a while, they began to notice Xena's silence.

"How was your Christmas, Xena?" Hermione asked.

"Huh? Oh, it was fine," Xena lied. She had spaced out, but was jerked back into reality by Hermione's voice.

"You seem spacey. Are you okay?" questioned Ron. Xena was pleasantly surprised. While Ron was a wonderful friend, he wasn't very good at being subtle or gentle. He was more blunt. She had expected a question like that from Harry, who was quieter, but was better at reading emotions and comforting.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Xena said, once again lying. But it seemed Harry had saw though her lie. He shot her a quizzical look, but didn't comment.

"If you're sure…" Hermione said suspiciously.

"Guess what?" Harry blurted.

"You found a way to animate waffles!" Xena all but shouted, eyes lighting up.

"Good guess, but… er… no," Harry chuckled. "I found this thing called the Mirror or Erised. It's a mirror that shows your greatest desire. And I saw my parents in it!"

"You shouldn't go back there. It could drive you mad with longing," Hermione said disapprovingly. "And how exactly did you find this mirror?"

Harry smiled sheepishly and said, "I snuck out with the invisibility cloak I owled you about to look for Nicholas Flamel in the library, but I ran away from Filch and ended up there."

"As long as you were looking for Flamel," Hermione shrugged. "Speaking of which, I think I've found him!"

"Really, where?" Ron asked eagerly.

"In this book- give me a minute," she said, dashing up the stairs, soon returning with a gigantic, leather bound book. Hermione flipped through the slightly tattered pages until she found what she was looking for.

"Nicholas Flamel, only known maker of the Sorcerer's Stone which produced the Elixir of Life!" Hermione read excitedly. **(A/N: Two things: one, yes, I do know I'm rushing but I want to get through the first book quickly. Two, I know it's not exact, but I'm too lazy to look it up in the book :P) **

"What's that?" Harry, Ron, and Xena chorused.

"Honestly, don't you read?" Hermione sighed.

"I think we all know the only things I read about are hexes, but only the non-lethal ones, of course," Xena smirked. The other three nodded in agreement, which only transformed her smirk into a wolfish grin.

"Well, that's true. But the Sorcerer's Stone is a stone that produces the Elixir of Life, which, when drunk continuously, makes the drinker essentially immortal and turns any metal to gold," Hermione explained.

"Bloody hell," whispered Ron, looking awestruck.

"So, the Stone's safety depends on how long Quirrell can stand up to Snape?" asked Ron disbelieving. "It'll be gone before Monday!"

Harry had flown off over the Forbidden Forest after winning the quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. From what Harry heard, it seemed as though Snape wanted to steal the Sorcerer's Stone. He had worked how to get past all of the obstacles, except for Quirrell's.

_Oh no,_ thought Xena. _I have a bad feeling we are going to get sucked into this in a bad, bad way. _

"That's wicked!" Xena exclaimed, just as Hermione yelled, "That's illegal!"

Harry, Ron, Xena, and Hermione were gathered in Hagrid's cabin. Hagrid had recently acquired a Norwegian Ridgeback dragon egg, and it seemed that Xena and Hermione had very conflicting opinions.

"How could you say that, Xena? His house is wooden, and wood is flammable!" Hermione shrieked.

"I suppose you're right," Xena said, admitting defeat. Hermione smiled, but Xena wasn't done. "But… I'm great with magical creatures."

She shared a small smirk with Hagrid. Hagrid worked at the school, therefore he was fully aware of Xena's lycanthropy, though he didn't judge or spill her secret. Few knew, but he himself was half giant, so he couldn't judge her or lecture her for keeping secrets. It was a deal they had worked out: Xena kept her mouth shut about him, and he didn't tell anyone about her. It was a good system, helped by the fact they were good friends.

"That's nice," Hermione said, noticing the silent exchange, but choosing not to comment on it.

It was breakfast, before herbology when Xena, Harry, Ron, and Hermione received Hagrid's note.

_It's hatching,_ was all the note had said. Ron wanted to skip herbology to go watch the dragon hatch. Xena agreed with him, but Hermione forced them to attend herbology. Right after though, the four first years ran straight to Hagrid's cabin.

The coal black egg had a few cracks, but the baby dragon had yet to emerge. Everyone present watched in rapt attention as the small reptile forced itself out of the shell. When it finally broke free, it was slimy and the same pitch black color as the egg it came from. Harry, Ron, and Hermione backed away slightly disgusted, but Xena and Hagrid moved forward to examine it.

"He's beautiful," said Hagrid breathlessly.

"He's adorable. What are you going to name him, Hagrid?" Xena asked. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at her incredulously; they thought the dragon could hardly be described as 'adorable'.

Suddenly, Hagrid's face becomes a mask of horror and panic. He rushed over the window and yanks the curtains shut forcefully. But he wasn't fast enough. They all saw who it was; the white blond hair was a dead giveaway- Draco Malfoy had seen the dragon.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" shouted Professor McGonagall.

"You can't be serious," Harry said desperately.

"Fifty points each! And don't tell me what I can and can not do." Professor McGonagall's nostrils were flaring like never before and her lips formed a thinner line than they had even seen. Xena slumped down as far as she could in her chair, just like Hermione.

"Detention too," the transfiguration professor said. Xena groaned but stifled it when she received a sharp look from McGonagall.

Harry, Ron, and Xena had ended up where they were because they and Ron had planned to relieve themselves and Hagrid of the dragon Hagrid had had dubbed Norbert by giving it to Ron's brother, Charlie's friends at the top of the astronomy tower at midnight. But then Norbert bit Ron, putting him out of commission for a while, so he couldn't go with them. While Ron was in the hospital wing getting the bite treated, Malfoy borrowed his potions book, finding the note with their plan on it in the book. When Malfoy set out to foil their plan, he got caught and earned detention himself. The Gryffindor first years had been smug, but they realized they had forgotten the invisibility cloak on the tower. But the very worst part was Neville had gotten dragged into it, the poor kid.

Xena sighed. Tomorrow would be horrible for all of them.

Xena was right. The next day was, in fact, horrible. Everyone was cold to them, besides the Slytherins, who seemed to be euphoric. Even the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were upset; they had hoped to see Slytherin lose the house cup after so long. The Slytherins, however, were smirking broadly and seemed to think that Harry, Hermione, and Xena had basically handed them the victory. Only Ron and the twins stood by them, though the twins were a little frosty towards the group, even Xena, their "Shorty". But after a day of semi boredom (c'mon do you think the twin ever really get bored?), the twins were back to their normal, joking selves, and all frostiness forgotten.


	8. Together

CHAPTAH EIGHT! WORDS, WORDS, READ 'EM!

Together

**A/N: This is chapter eight only a few more chapters left :) I can't wait for the later books; the cannon is basically thrown out the window :D I have some good ideas for the next few books and I have a good feeling about this series. Anyway…I'm rambling. Bye and love you, with ALL THE HOMO! (lol jk). I am not a boss named J.K. Rowling, so I don't anyone but my OC's. Make sure to review, and include the homo! (lol jk. Again.) Thanks to all who reviewed or put me on alert or favorite: daniboy95, magical fan18, gracefuldarkangel, Cathie Cathie, katt1222, Cat Woman, .Nicoleta, IrisGoddesOfRainbows, Dovewing123, DoctorWho41, Yvonna, Randy21tx, Birthdaychat, and Good-Fellow. You all get a virtual hug! Take that as you will.**

~Third Person POV~

"It sounded like Snape was threatening Quirrell!" Harry exclaimed quietly to Ron, Hermione, and Xena. Apparently, he had heard a conversation between the two professors, which made it seem as though Snape was pressuring the DADA teacher for the solution to his obstacle. So far Quirrell was holding strong, but they weren't sure if it would last. They could only hope it would.

Later that day, Xena, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, and Neville received notes from McGonagall stating they were to be escorted by Filch to meet Hagrid. They were going to be serving their detentions in the forest. All of them, except for Xena, being a werewolf herself, were terrified. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were scared, but slightly less than Neville and Malfoy because they knew Hagrid would be with them.

"We're gonna be searchin' fer a unicorn tha's been injured," Hagrid said. He pointed at a silvery liquid splattered on the leaf strewn floor. "See that? Tha's unicorn blood. We're going ter be splittin' inter two groups- one with me, an' one with Fang."

"I want Fang," Malfoy said quickly, eyeing the boarhound's long, sharp teeth.

"Fine, but he's a coward, jus' warnin' yeh," Hagrid said with a snort. "Xena, can you go with him and Neville? Yer the only one Fang likes as much as me."

"Sure, c'mon, Neville, Dung Brain," Xena said. Malfoy turned faintly pink, but did not retort, even when he heard everyone's snickers. He knew if he said anything, he would be in even more trouble.

"That was mean, Malfoy. Why did you have to scare Neville and make him send up sparks?" Xena said angrily.

"Trust me, I'm regretting it. Now I have to put up with the Freak _and_ Scar Head," came Malfoy's reply. Harry put a calming hand on Xena's shoulder when he heard her snarls. He knew she would not hesitate to punch or hex Malfoy. Xena quieted, but glared at Malfoy furiously. Malfoy cowered slightly and edged away from her.

Xena and Harry were rooted to the spot. A shadowy figure had been drinking blood from the dead unicorn until it noticed them. Once it had noticed the pair, it began slithering towards them. Malfoy and Fang had long since fled. Harry's scar was exploding with pain, nearly blinding him. Xena was standing next to him, clutching his arm painfully, with her eyes wide. She was attempting to pull him away, but was frozen with fear.

Suddenly, heavy hoof falls could be heard thundering in their direction. A centaur with a pale blond mane and light golden colored body stood before them. The shadowy figure left quickly.

"It is not safe for you in here," the centaur said. He looked at the two children before his amazingly blue, fathomless eyes rested solely on Xena. "I know he is Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, but who may you be?"

"Xena Sharma. What is your name?" Xena was too nervous for this kind of small talk, but figured it was only polite.

"My name is Firenze. But come, as I said before, it is not safe," the centaur said. "Climb onto my back; it will be faster."

The two children did as he requested, and Harry asked, "What was that thing?"

Firenze let out a heavy sigh and asked, "Do you know what unicorn blood is used for?"

"No, we've only used the horn and tail hair in potions," Harry answered. Xena stayed quiet, listening to the discussion intently.

"That is because it is a monstrous thing to slay something so innocent. Unicorn blood will keep you alive, but at a heavy price. Once the blood touches the drinker's lips, they will have a cursed life a half life. Only someone with nothing to lose and everything to gain would do such a thing," Firenze said.

"Wouldn't it be better to die?" Harry questioned curiously.

"To most, yes, but if you had nothing left to lose, and everything to gain, it would not matter. Do you know what is hidden in the school right now, something that can bring a person back to full power?"

"The Sorcerer's Stone," Xena said quietly.

"Do you know of anyone who has clung to life, waiting for their chance to return to full strength?

"Voldemort," Harry breathed. Firenze didn't say a word, but his silence was definite yes. Xena opened her mouth to say something, but the centaur cut her off.

"This is where I leave you. You are safe now," Firenze said, spying the large figure of Hagrid bobbing towards them with a lamp in hand before letting the children off and galloping away.

"You mean You-Know-Who wants the stone? Oh Merlin," groaned Ron.

"Well, he won't be able to get it with Dumbledore here. He was the only one You-Know-Who was ever scared of," Hermione stated confidently.

"I sure hope so," Xena murmured.

"All yeh have to do is play some music, and Fluffy'll go right ter sleep," Hagrid said. He seemed to comprehend what he revealed, because a horrorstruck look crossed his face.

It was right after exams had finished when Harry realized what a suspicious coincidence it was that Hagrid's greatest wish was to own a dragon, and a stranger had supplied him with one. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Xena had rushed down to Hagrid's cabin, only to find that Hagrid had indeed (not intentionally, of course) given the hooded stranger the key to bypassing Fluffy, one of the Sorcerer's Stone's guardians.

"Forget I said tha'" Hagrid ordered, but the four first years were out the door with a hasty, "Bye, Hagrid!"

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Xena were in the common room on their way to the third corridor. But Neville was blocking their way.

"Neville, I'm really sorry about this," Hermione said regretfully. "Petrificus Totalus!"

Neville's body went rigid and he fell backwards onto the ground.

"I'm so sorry," whispered Xena. "You'll understand later."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Xena stood under the invisibility cloak in front of the thick wooden door separating them and Fluffy nervously.

"Well, this is it," Xena said apprehensively, grasping the brass doorknob and turning it. The four slunk inside. The effect was almost instantaneous. The three headed dog (a Cerberus as Hermione had said) began growling gutturally. Hermione gulped and raised Harry's wooden flute to her lips. When the first few reedy notes piped out of the flute, Fluffy's eyes drooped ever so slightly. As the music kept pouring out, his eyes drooped even more. Eventually, the giant, three-headed dog was fast asleep.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" Harry whispered, after moving Fluffy's paw and opening the trapdoor. No one volunteered. Harry sighed and said, "Okay, I'll go and tell you if it's safe or not. If it's not, go and owl Dumbledore as fast as you can."

Xena nodded and cautioned, "Be careful."

Harry took a deep breath before jumping into the darkness below. Ron, Hermione, and Xena perked their ears to hear over Hermione's flute playing. They heard a muffled 'thump' and Harry called that it was safe to them.

Xena stepped up and peered into the chasm Harry had disappeared into. She closed her eyes and plunged into hole. After a few moments of falling she landed on something soft. Ron and Hermione followed. Hermione screeched loudly she saw the vines creeping up on her friends and wrapping around them. She screeched even louder when she felt those same vines beginning to restrict her movement. Xena, Ron, and Harry were struggling, but Hermione lay still.

"It's Devil's Snare! Stop struggling and relax!" she shouted. "It'll only kill you faster!"

"Kill us faster? Oh, gee, we can really relax now!" a hysterical Ron screamed in an unnaturally high voice, fighting the plant even more furiously. Harry, too, continued to squirm, but Xena had enough sense to let her body go limp. She knew from experience- the more you resist, the worse it will be.

Hermione looked to be thinking hard and asked no one in particular, "What did Professor Sprout say about Devil's Snare?" Her tone was panicky and fretful.

Xena had never felt more useless in her entire life. Here she was, getting strangled to death by a plant with her friends, and she was letting Hermione do the thinking.

"That's right; she said they hate warmth and light!" Hermione concluded.

"So light a fire," gasped Harry.

"But there's no wood!" cried Hermione. It astounded Xena how the brightest witch in the year had _forgotten she was a witch_.

"ARE YOU MAD? YOU'RE A WITCH!" Xena bellowed.

"USE YOUR WAND!" shouted Ron. Hermione blushed and conjured some bluebell flames, as per her specialty.

The plant retracted its vines and slackened its grip. They all fell through the Devil's Snare and onto a hard concrete floor.

"Whew, good thing Harry doesn't lose his head in a crisis," Ron said, heaving a sigh of relief.

"No, good thing Hermione pays attention in herbology," corrected Xena. "There's no wood, honestly."

"What's that noise?" Harry interrupted as they crept ever closer to the next chamber. Xena stood stock still and soon she heard the noise. It sounded like the buzzing of at least a thousand bees trapped in a small room. She dearly hoped none of them were allergic. As a werewolf, her only allergy was a fatal one to silver. Though contrary to common muggle folklore, it had to enter her bloodstream to take effect.

Ron twisted the door knob and the four Gryffindors rushed inside. Xena was wrong; the room wasn't filled with bees, but instead with flying… keys?

"What do you think we're supposed to do?" Ron asked in a low voice.

"Isn't it obvious, Ronald?" replied Hermione. "We're supposed the catch the key we need."

"But there are hundreds!" protested Harry.

"Well… not necessarily," Xena said. "The lock looks sliver and old, so I bet the key will be too. It'll probably fly funny and look battered because it has already been used." Hermione looked immensely proud at Xena's use of logic.

"But could they be dangerous?" Harry persisted.

"They're keys, mate," said Ron. "Maybe if they attacked together, but…"

"Enough chatter!" announced Xena, clapping her hands together. She pointed at the wall near the door. "See those brooms? Harry, you try and catch the key, Mr. Seeker, and I will distract them."

Harry nodded in understanding and the two grabbed the brooms. Hermione and Ron watched as their friends kicked off the ground.

After intense search, Harry spotted the key they needed.

"Look!" Harry cried. Xena glanced over and saw the key in question. She nodded firmly before jetting off with hundreds of keys hot on her trail. Eventually, Harry caught the key and unlocked the door.

Stepping through it, they were greeted by a life size chess set.

"I'm terrible at chess," Harry, Xena, and Hermione all said in unison.

Ron smiled and said, "Well, I'm not. We'll be fine."

The children all took their places: Harry as a bishop, Hermione as a queen, Ron as a knight, and Xena as a rook.

After a difficult while, Ron murmured, "Yes, it's the only way." Then, in a louder voice, he declared, "I have to be taken. That will leave Harry open to check mate the king."

His friends protested, but he ignored their pleas and made his move. The queen struck him down viciously, extracting more cries from his friends. Harry check mated the king the game was over.

"He'll be okay, right?" Xena asked uncertainly.

"Yes, we'll come back for him," whispered Hermione, tears building in her eyes. Harry and Xena nodded and the trio through a room containing a troll with a large lump on its head. The stench was overpowering and they hurried to their next obstacle.

As soon as they stepped over the threshold, violet flames popped up behind them and in the doorway to the next challenge inky black flamed shot up. On one side of the room stood a long table on which stood several bottles of different shapes and sizes and a single piece of parchment.

The three skimmed the parchment, though Xena was slower due to her dyslexia.

The paper read:

"_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
Two among our number hold only nettle-wine,  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side  
Second, different are those who stand at either end  
But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;  
Third as you see clearly, all are different size  
Neither dwarf nor giant hold death in their insides;  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."_

Xena swore under her breath and proclaimed, "We're screwed." The other two ignored her.

"Brilliant," Hermione muttered. "It's not magic- it's logic- a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards don't have an ounce of logic. They'd be stuck her forever."

"Won't we be too then?" asked Harry.

"No, I should be able to figure it out. All I need is some time," Hermione said.

Xena was once again feeling useless, letting Hermione do all the work. She and Harry waited nervously while Hermione paced, brows furrowed, talking to herself under her breath.

After ten painstaking minutes, she announced, "I've got it."

Hermione pointed out the potions to go forward and back.

"There are only about two swallows in each one. I'm going back to help Ron. Which way do you want to go, Xena?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going with Harry," Xena said confidently.

"Are you sure you want to? It'll be too-" Harry began before Xena slapped a hand over his mouth.

"We'll be fine," she assured Hermione. The bushy haired brunette nodded and took a gulp of the potion. She shuddered violently.

"What's it like? It's not poison, is it?" questioned Harry after Xena had removed her hand.

"It's fine, but it feels like ice," Hermione replied. She looked at them mournfully before throwing her arms around them. "Oh, do be careful!" she sobbed. "You're both great wizards, you know."

"Hermione, you're much better than me," Xena said uncomfortably.

"Yeah, you're better than me too," Harry added.

"Me? Book! And cleverness! There are much more important things- like friendship and bravery- in life! You're both great friends. Stay safe!" Hermione wailed.

"We'll be alright "Mione," soothed Xena. "Now hurry, go before the potions wears off."

Hermione walked to the wall of purple flames tearfully, and with one last wave, walked straight through back to Ron.

Now it was just Harry and Xena. They exchanged a look and both took a swig of the potion in turn. Hermione was right: it did feel like ice coursing through their system. Looking at each other again, they clasped hands and strode through the black fire. Together.


	9. What the Quirell

CHAPPY NINE! ALMOST THE LAST CHAPTER D':

It Was Quirrell All Along

**A/N: *Sigh* Last chapter at last. But fear not, dear readers! There will be a sequel, 6 (or 5) in fact ;) But I have an idea I might put in action first, but the Chamber of Secrets (Prisoner of Azkaban) will be written. Anyway, on with the story! I am not British, no matter how amazing I think their accents are, so no, I am not your queen, J.K. Rowling, and therefore own nothing but my OC's. Thanks for sticking it out, XxMuffinSlayerxX out! Thanks to all who reviewed or put me on alert or favorite: daniboy95, magical fan18, gracefuldarkangel, Cathie Cathie, katt1222, Cat Woman, .Nicoleta, IrisGoddesOfRainbows, Dovewing123, DoctorWho41, Yvonna, Randy21tx, Birthdaychat, Good-Fellow, and HecatethedarkWitch! Please, please, please review!**

~Third Person POV~

It wasn't Snape. It wasn't even Voldemort.

It was Quirrell. He face didn't twitch the slightest, but instead he looked at them calmly.

"I wondered when I'd be seeing you, Potter. But I'll admit I didn't expect your little girlfriend," he sat conversationally, though his last comment was accompanied with a foul sneer. Xena replied just as casually though she could feel the slight blush on her face and see the pink tint on Harry's.

"Yes, I am a girl, and I am his friend, but, no, I am not his girlfriend," she said. Harry glad she was the one to speak, he was simply too shocked by Quirrell being there instead of Snape. He spluttered a bit before finding his voice.

"I thought it was Snape!" he exclaimed.

"Severus?" Quirrell let out a high, cold laugh, quite contrasting with his usual nervous treble. "He seems the type, doesn't he? Next to him swooping around like an overgrown bat, who would ever suspect p-p-poor s-s-stuttering P-Professor Quirrell?"

Xena and Harry were in denial. Quirrell snapped his fingers and ropes sprung out of thin air and wrapped Harry and Xena together.

"But he tried to kill Harry!" Xena argued.

"No, no, that was me. Miss. Granger knocked me over while she was rushing over to set fire to Severus' robes, breaking my eye contact when I was jinxing Harry. A few more seconds and I would've had it. I would've had it sooner, but Severus was performing a counter jinx. He saved your life," Quirrell explained. He went over to the Mirror of Erased and began muttering. "I see myself presenting the stone to my master… but where is it?"

Only then did Harry and Xena notice the mirror's presence. They realized they had to distract him, not let him concentrate on the mirror.

"Snape saved my life? I thought he hated me," asked Harry desperately.

"Yes, oh heavens yes. He went to school with your father and they hated each other. So, naturally, you being his spitting image, he hates you too. But he never wanted you dead," said Quirrell.

"But Harry heard you and Snape in the forest!" Xena cried frantically.

"Yes, he was onto me. He tried to frighten me- silly idea when I have Lord Voldemort by my side," he answered.

"But I heard you sobbing, I thought Snape was threatening you…" said Harry while he and Xena wriggled to escape their rope prison. But the ropes binding them held strong.

For the first time, Quirrell's calm, confident face rippled with fear. He gulped and replied, "Sometimes… I am not able to follow my master's instructions and he feels the need to punish me."

"Moldy-Shorts was in there with you?" gaped Xena, horrified.

Quirrell turned around and slapped her sharply across the face. Harry growled, but Xena barely felt. After years of abuse, this didn't even faze her, not to mention the fact this man was absolutely nothing compared to her uncle in strength. Xena smirked, thinking if Harry was this upset about one slap, how would he feel if he discovered her home life?

"Show some respect, you filthy half-breed!" boomed Quirrell. Xena glanced at Harry to see his reaction of the insult that could potentially be a dead giveaway. She sighed in relief. His expression was just angry, not at all curious or confused. He seemed too mad at Quirrell for slapping her to wonder why he called her a 'half-breed'.

"You can't hit her!" shouted Harry furiously. Quirrell threw him a condescending look.

"I can and I just did," he said. "Now quiet- I have to concentrate on this curious mirror. I know it is the key to the stone, but how to get it is the question…"

"Voldemort was in there with you?" asked Xena again.

"He is always with me," murmured Quirrell. "I met him when I was traveling… I was a foolish young man, full of ideas of god and evil. Lord Voldemort taught me that I was wrong, that there is only power and those too weak to seek it. Since then I have served him faithfully, though I have failed him many times. He needs to be hard on me…" Quirrell's voice suddenly quavered and he shuddered. "When I failed to steal the stone from Gringotts, he was most displeased… he punished me… and decided he needed to keep a closer watch on me…"

_It was him,_ thought Harry. How could he have been so stupid? He had shaken hands with him and seen him that very day!

Quirrell cursed under his breath. "Is it in the mirror? Should I break it?"

Harry's mind was racing. What he wanted most in the world was to find the stone so Quirrell wouldn't get it. So if he looked in the mirror he would see where it's hidden, right? Now all he had to do was look in the mirror without Quirrell knowing.

Harry turned his head ever so slightly and whispered as quietly as humanely possible his plan. Well, there was one advantage of being tied so closely together.

Xena nodded and they began to edge over so they could see the mirror. Unfortunately, they tripped and fell over. Poor Xena was being squished by Harry. Quirrell ignored them and continued muttering to himself.

"Master, I don't understand! Help me!" he cried out. Much to Xena and Harry's horror, a voice answered him.

"Use the boy…. Use the girl…" it hissed. The voice seemed to come from the back to Quirrell's head which was wrapped up in a turban.

"Yes, Potter, Sharma, come here," ordered Quirrell. He snapped his fingers once again and the ropes binding them disappeared. Harry got off Xena and apologized for falling on top of her as he helped her up.

"No worries," said Xena.

"Come here," Quirrell repeated. They slowly walked towards him.

_We have to lie. Look in the mirror and lie,_ they both thought.

"Well, what do you see?" asked Quirrell.

~Harry's POV~

Looking in the mirror, I saw myself take a blood red stone out of my pocket, wink, and drop it back in. I felt a heavy weight in my pocket. Somehow- amazingly- _I had gotten the stone. _

The image rippled and changed. I was confused until I realized what I was seeing. My jaw almost dropped, but I managed to prevent it. It was Xena and I standing together. We were older (mid twenties maybe?) and my arm was wrapped around her waist. Xena and 'Mirror Me' beamed at me before turning to one another and sharing a passionate kiss. Did I really like Xena like that? I may have a tiny crush, but I'm a kid, I'll grow out of it. Right? Maybe. I don't know. All I know is I can't ever tell her about this; that will be beyond embarrassing.

I snapped out of my stupor when I felt Xena's soft hand brush against my pocket, feeling the stone. I blushed a little when our hands touched as she retracted hers.

~Xena's POV~

I was looking in the mirror and saw Harry flashing me a glimpse of a blood red stone. He winked and gave me a smile before putting the stone back in his pocket. Just as I was about to feel Harry's pocket to see if he had it, the mirror's image changed.

It was an older version of Harry and me. We were standing together and Harry's arm encircled my waist. Harry and the older me smiled at me radiantly before sharing a passionate kiss. Was this really my greatest wish? Okay, I'll admit, I have a teensy weensy crush on Harry. But it'll fade away, right? Truthfully, I'm not sure, but I sure as hell am not letting Harry know what I saw. Can you say embarrassing?

I blinked and broke away from my thoughts. I swept my fingers along his pocket. Oh my god, he actually had the stone! I felt a bit of heat rush to my cheeks when my hand brushed Harry's while I took mine back.

~Third Person POV~

"What do you see?" asked Quirrell again, in a harsher tone.

"I see myself shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won Gryffindor the house cup," lied Harry. Quirrell cursed, turned to Xena, and asked her the same question.

"I see myself and I'm Head Girl and quidditch captain," Xena said, she, too, was lying through her teeth. Quirrell swore again but the voice from his turban piped up again.

"They lie… they lie!" it whispered.

"Tell me the truth!" Quirrell yelled.

"Let me speak to them… face to face," the voice said.

"Master, you are too weak, you are not strong enough…" whimpered Quirrell.

"I am strong enough… for this," the voice countered.

Harry and Xena felt like the Devil's Snare had once more gotten its tight vines on them. They were rooted to the spot, not able to move a muscle.

Quirrell began unwinding his purple turban. When he was finished, they did not expect what they saw.

"Voldemort. On the back of his head. That's nasty," said Xena dubiously.

Voldemort was the ugliest, most horrible thing the two had ever seen. His skin was chalk white, his eyes were a deep scarlet color, and he had slits for a nose, akin to a snake.

"Harry Potter… See what I have become?" said Voldemort. "A mere shadow, a mere vapor… I only have a form when I can share another's body…but there have always been those willing to let me into their hearts and mind. Unicorn blood has sustained me…for these past weeks…you saw ever faithful Quirrell drinking it for me in the forest. But soon…I will have the Elixir of Life and will be able to…form my own body."

He now addressed Harry. "Now why don't you give me that stone in your pocket?"

So he knew. Harry and Xena regained the ability to move and stumbled backwards.

"Don't be a fool… Give me the stone and save yourself… You're parents died begging me for mercy… Don't end up like them," Voldemort said.

"LIAR!" Harry suddenly bellowed.

"HIS PARENTS WERE A MILLION TIMES BETTER THAN YOU!" screamed Xena.

"Bravery…" Voldemort sneered. Quirrell was walking backwards so Voldemort could still see them. They drew closer. "Your parents had it…Your father died first…he put up such a brave fight. Your mother needn't have died... she died protecting you. Now hand over the stone and make sure their sacrifice was not in vain."

"NEVER!" yelled Harry. He and Xena hastened towards the door.

"SIEZE THEM!" shrieked Voldemort. Quirrell lunged for them and knocked Harry clean off his feet. He pinned Harry and the ground and wrapped his hands around his neck.

While Harry's scar exploded with white hot pain, Quirrell, too, was clearly in agony.

"My hands! My hands!" he wailed. "Master, I cannot touch him, my hands!"

"Then kill him, fool, and be done with!" screeched Voldemort.

Quirrell dove for Harry again but Xena intercepted him, tackling him with all the strength she had.

"Go, Harry, run! Get Dumbledore, I'll hold him off!" she shouted.

"NO! I can't leave you!" Harry shouted back. He ran over pressed his hands on Quirrell's face. Quirrell screamed and writhed in pain. Even after he threw the two children off, they came back, Harry burning him with his hands and Xena holding him Quirrell. After about 45 minutes of this, both Harry and Xena blacked out.


	10. Going Back 'Home'

CHAPTER TEN! OMG IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER :'(

Going Back 'Home'

**A/N: Well, folks ….it's the last chapter. Chapter 10. Yup. The last Chapter is here. Anyway, as it's the last chapter, we have a bit of treat today. Dumbledore is here to the disclaimer! *Applause* Dumbledore: Thank you, thank you. I have been called here today to say this charming young muggle- Me in the background: I'm not a muggle… I just never got my letter *sniffle sniffle sob* I'm not a muggle! *starts sobbing uncontrollably* Dumbledore: Err… yes... this delusional muggle does not own Harry Potter- that would be our overlord and creator, J.K. Rowling. She does however own a delightful young werewolf by the name of Xena Sharma and her horrid uncle I supposedly know nothing about. Me: I'm not delusional! I'm a witch! I'm muggleborn! This is a muggle studies project! Dumbledore: Ignore her… I think we need a Calming Draught here, I suppose I'll have to contact Poppy…. Anyways, on with the story!**

**PS: Thanks for all the support! I love all you guys! That means you: daniboy95, magical fan18, gracefuldarkangel, Cathie Cathie, katt1222, Cat Woman, .Nicoleta, IrisGoddesOfRainbows, Dovewing123, DoctorWho41, Yvonna, Randy21tx, Birthdaychat, Good-Fellow, HecatethedarkWitch, Pikalover10, Ali, Number1Stephan, and Appoli! And there will be something for CoS, not a full story, but the important parts will be covered. **

~Third Person POV~

Harry woke up groggily. He saw something gold twinkling in front of him.

_The snitch. Must catch… the… snitch,_ he thought blearily, grabbing at the twinkle. But he couldn't catch it! His arms felt like lead. He blinked a few more times and he realized he had been grabbing at Dumbledore's glasses.

"Professor, the stone, it wasn't Snape, it was Quirrell, Voldemort, back of his head," Harry babbled. His attention was attracted to the left when he heard Xena's voice.

"Chill, bro," she said through a mouthful of cauldron cake.

"That's nasty," Harry cast her an amused glance at her slightly bulging cheeks. "And you're acting Californian again."

"I am Californian. I'm just trapped in the Land of the Brits," she quipped.

"You're a dork," Harry said.

"But I'm your dork," Xena countered. Harry shrugged his shoulders and smiled in defeat before abruptly turning back to Dumbledore with an alarmed expression on his face.

"If Quirrell doesn't have the stone, who does?" he asked anxiously.

"Relax, Harry, or Madam Pomfrey will throw me out for harassing her patients." Dumbledore said. He waved a hand in the direction if what seemed like a mountain of candy on Harry's beside table. "Those are tokens from your admirers."

Looking at Xena's pile, she had a significantly smaller pile. Not being as well known as Harry and eating some may have contributed to the smallness. But she didn't seem to mind at all.

"Misters Fred and George Weasley tried to send you a toilet seat, but Madam Pomfrey confiscated it. She seemed to believe it was unhygienic."

"I was a little mad; they promised to wait for me to get out until we blew up the toilet," Xena pouted. Harry laughed.

Turning his attention back to Dumbledore, "But, sir, what happened to the stone?"

"Not easily distracted, I see," Dumbledore said. "Very well, the stone. Well, Professor Quirrell did not manage to take the stone from you. I arrived in time to prevent that, though you were doing a remarkable job yourself. I feared I may have been too late."

"You nearly were. I couldn't have held onto the stone much longer," Harry confessed.

"Not the stone, boy, you. You nearly died in the struggle. For a horrific moment- I thought you had," the headmaster said gravely. "As for the stone, it has been destroyed."

Harry looked at him blankly. "But won't your friend Nicholas Flamel die?"

"You know about Nicholas? You do things properly, don't you?" Dumbledore asked delightedly. "Well, we talked it over and we both agreed it's for the best."

"Hear that, Harry? We did things properly!" grinned Xena. Harry shook his head ruefully, trying to hide a smile.

"But won't they die?" asked Harry.

"They have enough to elixir to last them until they have all of their affairs sorted out, but, yes, they will die."

Seeing the wonder clearly etched on Harry's face (and the smirk on Xena's; she had already heard this), he said, "To someone as young as you, I'm sure it seems amazing. But to someone as old as Nicholas of Perenelle, it is simply like going to bed after a very, _very _long day. To a well organized mind, death is simply the next adventure. You know, the stone was not really such as wonderful thing. As much money and life as you could want! The two things almost every human desires most- but humans have the tendency to chose the exact things that are worst for them."

Harry stared at him, speechless. Dumbledore hummed a tune and smiled serenely at the ceiling.

"Professor?" Xena asked breaking the silence. "Won't Voldemort try to come back using other methods? He's not gone, is he?"

"No, m'girl, he is not gone. He is out there somewhere, looking for someone else to share a body with… as he was not truly alive, he can not be killed. He left Quirrell there, showing he has as much mercy for his followers as his enemies. Nevertheless Xena, all he needs is one more individual prepared to fight what seems a losing battle. If he is delayed again- why he may never return back to power."

"Professor," Harry spoke up. "There are some things I would like to know the truth about."

Harry needed to ask some very personal questions, but had no qualms about Xena hearing them. He knew, however brash she may seem, she was a good listener, as well as comforter, and, nine times out of ten, had good advice.

Dumbledore let out a heavy sigh. "The truth," he said finally, "is a beautiful and terrible thing and should therefore be dealt with great caution. If shall answer any question you may have. If I don't, I will have a very good reason, and shall beg you will forgive me. I shall not, of course, lie to you."

Harry nodded and asked the first question he thought of that had been niggling at his mind. "Professor… Vold- sorry, You-Know-Who-" There Dumbledore cut him off.

"Call him Voldemort, Harry. Always use things proper name. Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself."

"Right, Voldemort," Harry corrected, "said he killed my mother only because she was in the way of him killing me. Why did he come after me anyway?"

The wizened headmaster sucked in a deep breath. "Alas, the first thing you ask, I can not tell you. Not now… put from your mind for now. I know you hate to hear this, but I will tell you, though, when you are older, ready."

Harry nodded his head, knowing it would do know good to argue.

"Why couldn't Quirrell touch me?"

"Your mother died for you, Harry. If there is one thing Voldemort does not understand, it is love. He didn't know love that strong left its own mark. Not a scar… nothing visible, but to have been loved so deeply, even if the one who loved us is gone, leaves us a lasting protection."

At this point, Xena turned ever so slightly and hid her face, a tiny, wistful smile. Love… the only love she knew was the kind she witnessed and received (and felt for) from her friends. She loved them more than they could possibly imagine, but she was sure they would abandon her if they learned she was a werewolf, a monster. But still, it was nice Harry had some form of protection from Snake-face.

Dumbledore (not quite oblivious of her thoughts) smiled gently and continued while Xena thought. "It is in your very skin. For Quirrell, so full of greed, cruelty, and ambition, sharing his soul with Voldemort, it was agony to touch someone marked by something so good."

"And the invisibility cloak- who gave it to me?" Harry inquired.

"Ah, yes, the cloak- your father had left it in my possession. I thought you may like to have it back," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling merrily. "It is quite a remarkable cloak, you know."

"There's something else…" Harry murmured.

"Fire away, m'boy," said Dumbledore gleefully.

"Quirrell said Snape-" Harry began.

"Now, Harry, it's _Professor _Snape," chided Xena mockingly, with a lilting smirk. Harry had almost forgotten about the mirror's image change until he saw her crooked, amused smirk, his heart jumped. Instead of saying anything, he simply rolled his brilliantly green eyes. Now it was Xena's heart's turn to do a little flip-flop. Dumbledore smiled, knowing much more than he was letting on. He thought it was even cuter than the robes he bought last week.

"Yes, him," Harry continued, "Quirrell said he hates me because he hated my father. Is this true?"

"Yes, he and your father detested one another, not unlike yourself and Mr. Malfoy. But then your father did something unforgivable," Dumbledore said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"He saved his life."

_"What?"_ Harry gasped.

"Yes… Funny the way people's minds work, hmm? Professor Snape couldn't bear to be in your father's debt. So he thought that if he saved your life, James' son, they would be even and he could go on hating your father's memory in peace."

Harry simply couldn't wrap his mind around that logic so he stopped trying.

"One more thing, sir…" Harry added tentatively.

"Ask away, Harry," responded the aged wizard wearing flamboyant robes.

"How did I get the stone?" Harry asked.

"Ah, I'm so glad you asked!" Dumbledore exclaimed joyfully. "One of my more brilliant ideas, and between you and me, that's saying something. Only one who wanted to find, but not use for their own purposes, could find it or see where it was hidden. Now enough of this serious talk! How about these sweets; fancy some Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans? Never been quite fond of them myself, had a bit of a nasty experience with a vomit flavored one."

He held up a golden brown colored one.

"How about this one? Can't go wrong with a nice toffee!" He popped the bean in his mouth. "Alas, earwax!" he cried.

_This is one wild feast,_ thought Xena, scanning the roomful of pajama clad teens. Her eyes wandered to the headmaster when he tapped a spoon on his glass and stood.

"Another year gone!" he said cheerfully. "I am afraid you will have to endure an old wizard's wheezing waffle before we can enjoy our delicious feast! Now if I understand correctly, Gryffindor stand in fourth place with three hundred and twelve points, Hufflepuff in third with three hundred and fifty, Ravenclaw in second place with four hundred and twenty-six, and Slytherin coming in first with four hundred and seventy-two."

An uproar issued from the snake houses' table. Dumbledore quieted the hall once more and stayed silent for a moment while taking in the Great Hall's emerald green and silver banners and giant snake.

"…But I think there some last minute points to be issued. First to Mr. Ronald Weasley…"

Ron's face scarlet, clashing brilliantly with his orange hair.

"…fifty points for the best played chess game Hogwarts had ever seen."

Ron's blush deepened (if that was possible) and Percy could be heard bragging about him above the Gryffindor table's roar.

"And to Miss. Hermione Granger…"

Hermione buried her face in her arms, most likely having burst in tears. The Slytherins certainly looked sour now.

"…fifty points for the use of cool logic in the face of fire."

Gryffindor was now a hundred points up!

"And to Mr. Harry Potter and Miss. Xena Sharma…"

A deafening silence descended upon the vast hall.

"…for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor sixty points."

If the Gyrffindors were happy before, they were positively over the moon now. They were tied with Slytherin now! Another spell of quiet engulfed the hall.

"And to Mr. Neville Longbottom…"

Neville raised his head, shock spread over his babyish features. He had never earned so much as a single point for Gryffindor. He had, however, lost plenty.

"…it takes great courage to stand up to our enemies, but even greater courage to stand up to our friends. For this, I award Gryffindor ten points."

The entire hall, including the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, happy to have anyone but Slytherin win the cup, erupted into earsplitting cheers. Gryffindor had won the cup! Professor McGonagall was now on the receiving end of Severus Snape's harshest glare, which she was steadfastly reciprocating.

Interrupting everyone's cheering (or booing and hissing, in the Slytherins case), the feast appeared on the tables, prompting everyone to dig in.

~Xena's POV~

I hate my life. After a year of great friends and fun, I have to spend an entire summer with the git I call an uncle. An entire summer. With the uncle whom I am only related by blood, he can go rot in a hole for all I care. It's only about five minutes until we arrive at King's Cross. I have excused myself to 'the bathroom' (aka an empty compartment) so my uncle won't see me with them, consequently putting them in danger. I would have to get my trunk later.

"We are now at King's Cross Station. You may now exit the train. Have a nice summer, from the staff of Hogwarts and the Hogwarts Express," a witch's cool voice sounded from a speaker above me.

Wow, time flies when you're brooding. I have to make a mental note of that.

I waited a few minutes until I was positive Harry, Ron, and Hermione would've left the compartment before I went and retrieved my trunk. Already having said goodbye to them, I watched from the window as they said their goodbyes and departed to their respective families.

Well, here goes nothing. I dragged my trunk off the train and gazed at my waiting uncle.

Oh dear, this is going to be a long summer.


End file.
